Caribbean Belle
by Bella Swann
Summary: The Swann Family cares only about, ritches, and keeping a good family name, never to get themselves tangled up in pirates, even disowning a daughter.When Pirates take the other daughter will the Swanns remain cold? Does Will love Elizabeth?
1. The Swanns

**Caribbean Bell**

**Well this is my first story here on I have had this plot going for Pirates of the Caribbean and I really couldn't get it out of my head and so I sat down and I wrote it out and got a plot line in and I really think after five months time it's pretty good for my first Pirates' fiction but you're reviews will be the judge of that. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim that I own anything related to Pirates of the Caribbean this is for entertainment purposes, no copyright infringement is intended in this fiction, I plead the fifth from here on out. **

* * *

The Swann family would like to say that they were better then the poor thank you very much they married for riches not love, some of them used you long enough to get what they wanted and then tossed you aside like someone would toss away a piece if junk. But some of the people they thought to be junk was another person's treasure. Bella Swann was one of these pieces of junk the Swann's cast aside and disowned from their family to keep their name clean. Bella Swann was far from the normal Swann, the Swann's loved riches, and fine things, they wanted servants and most of all keep their name clean which meant not associating with pirates even if one of the daughters was a pirate herself.

They cast her aside ashamed at what people in town would think, their daughter a pirate! It was ludicrous, and they wouldn't have their good family name tarnished. The Swann's had gone down from generation to generation hating pirates and loving riches. Bella Swann was the exception to this.

Weatherby Swann, the Governor of Port Royal, and Father to Elizabeth Swann. Elizabeth Swann was beautiful, fair skin and light brown locks, her eyes a chocolate brown and a smile that made most men of Port Royal melt. She was Bella's sister, Elizabeth had been shocked to find out Bella had turned pirate, they had been close for years, Elizabeth had felt betrayed when Bella had told Elizabeth of her love for pirates and the sea.

Bella had been hurt when Elizabeth, stopped talking to her, and most of all telling their Father, when he had found out she was packed and out of the house within an hour, he had turned cold and all he could worry about was what the people of Port Royal would think. With this thought of them, not wanting him as Governor anymore he told her she was to get out and never return to the house.

Bella had put trust in Elizabeth that she would never tell their Father, when she was told to leave, she had cried and pleaded with him, to let her stay but to no avail she had been involved in pirate activities and he couldn't have that in his family, she packed and left with no where to go.

Bella had become close friends with William Turner, whom she had met on the crossing from England, she knew his hate for pirates what would he say if he found out that she was one herself? She left the town of Port Royal with a Captain without saying goodbye to him, she had grown close to William maybe closer then friendship, but as she got on the ship with the Captain she pushed that out of her mind feeling it was no use.

Within the next day Weatherby Swann had announced that Bella had left in the middle of the night breaking his heart, even adding tears to it. Inside Elizabeth was torn between her family and her sister. Soon the whole town had grown a hate for Bella, seeing Weatherby's pain, even young William Turner had grown cold towards her.

Bella was only sixteen a girl that seemed ahead of her time, she had grown into a person that felt she was an equal to men, and a lot of men excluding William Turner didn't agree so she was made to keep her mouth shut, orders from her Father. Bella wasn't ugly but she wasn't pretty either she was…_normal. _As normal as one can get, she had dark black hair and gray misty eyes, she was tan from being in the sun all the time, her hands had become somewhat rough from the work she did on the ship. Her hair always remained in a ponytail to keep it out of her way, it hadn't been cut in years so it was a little ways past her butt when down. She wore a white shirt and tan pants that only went a little ways past her knees, she wore shoes that men wore, and she always had her cutlass at her side. The only jewelry adorning her was a ruby necklace her mother had given her before she died.

There wasn't much of a crew, only Bella and the Captain, but the years spent on the small ship were nice to Bella a perfect life in her eyes, though the only thing that was missing was the one her heart still belonged to after all the years of being away from Port Royal…William Turner.

"Captain Sparrow? Where are we headed?" Bella said climbing down from the mast and looking over at the Captain steering the ship, he was an odd one, things tied into his hair, a brown Tri-corner hat sat upon his head, he seemed very protective over it. His skin was past tan, nearly burnt, he had a goatee that he usually stroked when in thought. An old gray coat that was probably once black but the color was fading due to all the time in the sun. Bella had wondered how he wore it, in such heat at times. He had on a white shirt that showed his chest and his many scars, gray slacks and brown boots.

He looked down from steering and grinned showing some of his gold teeth, "Port Royal," He said roughly, Bella looked down to see they were flooding, the wheel was small mostly because it was more of a boat then a ship. He also noticed this he ran to the mast and stood in the crows nest looking around Bella shook her head she always had thought he had too much sun.

He jumped down grabbing a bucket and throwing her one, "Captain, I really doubt we'll be able to keep this afloat." She said throwing water out, "I don't intend to." He said.

She stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Well what do you intend on doing?" She asked.

He didn't answer he just went up to the crows nest again, having thrown both buckets out of the water, Bella looked up to see him motioning for her to stand up there with him, she groaned climbing up and standing back to chest with him.

She could almost see the grin on his face, she sighed rolling her eyes, the boat was getting lower and lower and people were staring in awe at them as they both stepped onto the dock.

Bella looked around nervously, knowing she might be recognized she kept her head down as Jack walked ahead.

"What? Hey! Hold up there, you. It's a shilling to tie you're boat up to the dock," Said a man with a white powdered wig on, both Bella, Jack and the Harbormaster looked at the ship, Bella and Jack exchanged looks of, "_You've got to be kidding me." _And I shall need to know you're name."

The Harbormaster looked over and saw Bella, "I shall need to know hers too." He added, the small black boy was looking at her intently Bella put her head back down Jack seemed to be in thought and pulled some coins out of his pocked a second later.

"What'd you say to three shillings and we forget the names?" He said putting the coins on the book and looking at the Harbormaster, he smiled with greed, "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. and Mrs. Smith." He said walking off, Bella nearly gagged at the thought of being Jack's wife.

Jack grinned impishly walking off Bella looked at the coin bag and grabbed it shaking it, "Our money back." She said.

"Good thinking love." He said grinning as they walked off towards the docks to commandeer a ship, this excited Bella they had commandeered a few ships usually ending up in Jack acting dramatically.

Elizabeth Swann woke with a start, dreaming the dream she had dreamt so many times, when she had first met William. She had fallen in love with him but didn't want to admit it, she found herself in somewhat of the same mess Bella had found herself in… bringing shame to the family name. Elizabeth knew her Father wanted her to marry James Norrington but she found him to be a little stuffy.

She knows she will have to marry James to make her father happy and to her that's the best thing in the world, rather then being kicked out of the house like Bella, Elizabeth missed her terribly and still does think about the late night chats and the words of comfort Bella was able to give, she now regrets her decision to tell her Father about how Bella had engaged in piracy.

She knows Bella would have some sort of words of comfort for Elizabeth but Bella isn't here now, Elizabeth saw up looking over at the empty bed where Bella use to lay, she sighed grabbing the candle and walking over to the vanity, she opened the drawer pulling out a piece of gold, it was in the shape of a circle and had a skull on it…pirate gold. Elizabeth sat down and put it on knowing Bella would have been excited to see pirate gold. Elizabeth smiled faintly running her hands over the gold.

So many things were welling up inside so many duties she felt she had to do, to uphold the family name, make sure she married a suitable husband, be there to support him, live a lie that she loves him… so many anxieties were building up inside, she was screaming but on the outside she was calm. She had to be… it was expected of a lady.

She jumped slightly at the knock on the door she got up quickly knocking over the chair grabbing a robe and putting it on covering the gold.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright? Are you decent?" She heard her father ask through the greenish door almost a gray.

"Yes, yes!" She said quickly, he opened the door as two maids ran in carrying a long white box, they opened up the shades shedding light into her room, "Still abed this hour?" He said smiling, Elizabeth knew that smile… he wanted something.

"Beautiful day… I have a gift for you!" He said, Elizabeth sighed quietly as he opened the box she forced a smile, "It's beautiful." And it was it was a crème color with flowers on it, and lace around the arms and chest.

"Isn't it?" He said slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet looking around nervously.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow slightly, "May I inquire as to the occasion?" She asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon is daughter?" He asked smiling, she grinned excitedly, "Go on." He said to the maids, as they ushered Elizabeth behind the screen, he looked around as if he didn't know how to bring something up.

"Actually I was hoping you would wear it to the ceremony today." He said looking at the screen, Elizabeth would have hunched except the fact that the corset was so tight it forced you to have good posture. She knew it was too good to be true that he had sincere reasons behind it.

Elizabeth sighed, "Ceremony?" She asked playing dumb.

"Captain Norrington's promotion Ceremony…" He said trailing off a little.

Yes, why else would he want her dressed up? He's been trying to get Elizabeth and James together forever, feeling it's the perfect match, James coming from a wealthy family and he was an honorable man, it would do great to the family name.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth said somewhat annoyed as the maids tightened the strings.

"Commodore Norrington he's about to become!" He said nervously catching her annoyance, "A fine gentlemen don't you think?" Elizabeth bit her tongue from saying, "Yes if you want someone with a stick up their bum." But she knew her Father would fly off the handle like Bella, Elizabeth was the kind of in you're face type of person and like Bella her mouth sometimes got her into tons of trouble only difference was, Elizabeth sweet talked her way out of trouble, Bella would rather have a screaming match.

"He fancies you, you know…" He said, "Elizabeth? How's it coming?" He said as she gasped.

"It's difficult to say…" She said looking to the side, trying to find some way to stop the pain.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." He replied.

_Yes father, it's all about looks. _She thought angrily.

"Well," Elizabeth said annoyance more prominent this time, "Women in London must have learned not to breathe!" She said as the tightened another string.

"Milord you have a visitor." Said a servant walking in, he too had a powdered wig and looked just as stuffy as the rest of the men in Port Royal. Weatherby nodding leaving the maids and Elizabeth in the room

William Turner stood in the entry way looking at the sconces on the wall, he wrapped his hands around one only to have it break and come off, he looked around panicking and throwing it in the umbrella case, just as a servant walked by, he had his suspicions that the servant knew, he had, had a smirk on his face. William Turner turned around as Weatherby came down forcing a smile.

William knew Weatherby looked down on him for being a blacksmith and found himself gracious enough to allow William to stay in Port Royal. Weatherby felt there was no pride in being a blacksmith even though they probably worked harder then Weatherby had in all of his life.

"Ah Mr. Turner, good to see you again!" William nodded walking over to him near a small table with a dead looking plant on it.

"Good day sir, I have you're order." He said taking the sword out and showing Weatherby, he smiled and seemed impressed by it.

He took it out and looked at it William couldn't help but think maybe he was looking at his reflection.

"If I may…" He said looking at Weatherby, he handed it back as William did a trick with it, flipping it in the air and catching it, "The Blade is folded steel. That's Gold Filigree laid into the handle. Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He said proudly flipping it again handing it to Weatherby.

"Impressive. Very Impressive. Commodore Norrington will be pleased. Do pass my compliments onto you're master?"

William smiled brightly even though Weatherby didn't know William had made the sword himself he still felt proud that Weatherby loved the sword and the work that was put into it. "I shall…a craftsmen is always pleased to hear is work is appreciated." He said as Elizabeth walked down he looked up in awe, when he saw Elizabeth she reminded him of Bella, the facial features though hair, eyes and personality were different, he couldn't help but think maybe Bella hadn't wanted to leave but then he remembered how Weatherby and cried. He frowned Bella had to have hurt him.

"Elizabeth! You look stunning!"

"Will! It's so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night." She said running up to him.

"Elizabeth is that entirely proper to…" Elizabeth only ignored him smiling at William who seemed to be happy she was paying attention to him.

"It was about the first time we met… do you remember?"

"How could I forget Miss Swann?" William said bowing slightly.

"Will how many times must I ask that you call me Elizabeth?" She said smiling brightly.

William swallowed hard, "At least once more Miss Swann…as always." He said.

Elizabeth's smiled faded somewhat, "See? At least the boy as some sense of propriety… now we really must off." He said handing Elizabeth her parasol she looked slightly upset feeling William had sided with her Father.

"Good day Mr. Turner." She said curtly before walking off into the carriage headed for what she thought a day like any other, the same routines she looked over at William who had mumbled, "Good day…Elizabeth…" before the carriage pulled off to the ceremony completely unaware on who she'd meet.

A/N: I know it's kind of crappy, I hope you enjoy please review thank you!


	2. Reunited

Bella followed Captain Sparrow along the docks of Port Royal it was just the same as when she had left it nothing had changed, though since being on a ship for so long she felt a little unsteady. The water was clear and a small wind made small ripples in the water, making it a picturesque scene. Captain Sparrow looked over, spotting some steps and walking down them; Bella followed finding two Soldiers standing guard near a ship, the Captain grinned impishly, obviously he wanted this one.

Bella looked up at the ship it was a solid oak color though worn from the sun and traveling, it had yellow and blue lines painted on and had a rather crowded deck, the masts were down and strings were all over the deck.

Bella could tell Captain Sparrow wanted the ship, mostly because of the gleam in his eyes which he had when he wanted something, he walked ahead towards the Soldiers who stopped him the minute they saw him and Bella.

"This dock is off limits to Civilians!" Said the plump looking one holding his gun ready as if at any moment something would come out at him, Bella raised an eyebrow, Murtogg and Mullroy she had given them a fair share of problems when she was younger.

Mostly giving them false warnings so she could spend the night on the ship away from her father, it was mostly on the nights he did nothing but scream at Elizabeth and herself. Bella missed Elizabeth a lot they had long sisterly chats at night helping each other through ones problems but that was gone now, Bella hadn't been around a female for years, she was twenty one now, full grown and just as lippy as she was years ago.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." The Captain said putting his two index fingers up and waving them around, Bella and him started to walk off when they drew their guns

. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" The Captain said looking at them, they only shrugged.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Murtogg said shifting his weight to his other side.

This time Bella spoke up, "It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a…" she said pointing at the Dauntless, "ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous really." The Captain finished.

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." The twig of a Soldier nodded.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be fast….nigh un-catchable….The Black Pearl…" He said, Bella smiled somewhat remembering how he had told her the Black Pearl was his once, she had dreamt of what it looked like and what it maybe like to be on there, the Captain seemed very fond of it as if it was his wife, it was his life and he had such a passion for it, he swears to this day that someday he will sail the seas with the Black Pearl again.

"Well, there's no _real_ ship, that can't match the Interceptor." Murtogg said smirking slightly.

"But the Black Pearl is a _real _ship." Bella said glaring somewhat at Murtogg for even suggesting it wasn't.

"You look familiar do I know you?" Mullroy said looking at Bella, Bella was panicking inside, _"Me and my big mouth…" _

She shrugged trying to act nonchalantly, "Sorry, this is my first visit to Port Royal." She replied, the Captain nodded, he knew her story on how her Father had kicked her out, and Captain Sparrow had become like some sort of a Father a whacky one but in his own way was there for her.

Murtogg nodded still not fully believing it, when Mullroy spoke up finally, "The Black Pearl is a real ship." He said as if it had just registered in his mind what Murtogg had said.

"No, no it's not." Murtogg said raising an eyebrow slightly.

Mullroy only kept on, "Yes, it is, I've seen it."

Murtogg grinned sardonically, "You've seen it?" He said mockingly.

Mullroy completely missed this, "Yes, I have." He said turning to look at Murtogg, Bella and Captain Sparrow rolled their eyes watching the fight take place.

"Idiots…" She muttered making the Captain smirk.

"We wait for the opportune moment…" He whispered in her ear, she shrugged, that was Captain Sparrow's Motto, "Wait for the opportune moment." It was something he said nearly all the time.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" Murtogg said getting in Mullroy's face.

"No…but I have seen a ship with Black Sails." He said as Bella and Captain Sparrow slipped away while the continued to row.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" Bella shook her head as Captain Sparrow put his hands on the wheel as if he was testing it out he looked up at the masts and a few other things checking it out.

"Hey! You! Get away from there!" said Mullroy pulling out his gun along with Murtogg, Bella and the Captain only rolled their eyes.

"Sorry it's such a pretty boat…**_ship_**." He said waving his hands around, Bella grinned.

"What are you're names?" "Ah, I'm Smith or Smithy if you like and this is Mrs. Smith." He said sauntering down next to Bella putting an arm around her shoulder she held in a gag, and forced a smile.

"What's you're purpose in Port Royal Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" Murtogg said mockingly.

"And no lies…" Mullroy added.

"Well, then, I confess, it is our intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer our weasely black guts out!" Jack said hanging slightly off a pole smirking at them, Bella smiled brightly.

"Yes it's obvious isn't it?" She added with a smug smile, her head tilted to the side.

"I said no lies!" Mullroy said glaring.

"I think he's telling the truth…" Murtogg said Bella and the Captain once again rolled their eyes at their stupidity.

"He wouldn't have told it to us!"

"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

The next thing Bella knew was that they were on a boat headed to the cells most likely, she wasn't in fear that she would have to spend the night in a cold dark cell but that she might be recognized.

"Two paces March! Right about face! Present arms!" Yelled a soldier, Captain James Norrington unsheathed his sword and smiled somewhat, he did a few flips that didn't really impress Elizabeth that much not as much as William impressed her, she waved her fan gasping for air, they had tied the corset too tight and it was cutting off her air supply. Norrington walked along doing a few more flips, tricks and other things that made Elizabeth want to die of boredom before it was over, it was time for the party. Elizabeth didn't enjoy this too much either.

She walked along wishing Bella was there with her, she would have found someway to loosen the strings a bit, she would have made this boring party something fun, but she wasn't here and now Elizabeth found herself looking out into the ocean with Norrington.

"May I have a moment?" He asked looking at her, he looked nervous, he swallowed hard as Elizabeth nodded she knew what was coming.

"Uh…you look lovely Elizabeth." He said somewhat nervously, but it was no where close to what Elizabeth was feeling, she felt she could see her life right before her eyes, what it was going to be forever, the rich parties every now and then, living a lie that she loves her husband when in reality she doesn't. But yet in the back of her mind she knows that he's a fine man and any woman should be lucky to have him…but for some reason she doesn't feel so lucky, she looks over and smiles laughing half heartedly as he continues.

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I… must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh… a marriage to a fine woman."

Elizabeth fanned herself faster whether because of the heat, the corset or what she knew Norrington was about say.

"You have become a fine woman Elizabeth." He said looking at her, she was looking down at the ocean, fanning herself gasping for air, "I can't breathe." She said fainting and falling over the battlement into the ocean.

"Yes I know I'm nervous myself." He said oblivious to what just happened.

Bella sighed annoyed hearing Captain Sparrow tell another one of his stories which he had told several times in which each time it changed somewhat, she had her elbow on her knee and her chin in her palm looking around as the Captain babbled on. She looked over near the battlement and saw someone fall off into the water.

"Elizabeth!" She heard Norrington scream, Bella stood up abruptly panicking just realizing it was her sister that plunged into the water.

"Will you be saving her then?" The Captain asked.

"Can't swim." Murtogg said, Mullroy only shrugged, Bella glared as the Captain handed them his things, "Pride of the kings navy you are." He said jumping in, Bella jumped in after him at this point she didn't care if she was noticed this was her younger sister and she wasn't about to let her drown, the Captain dived in and tried to pull her up but the dress was weighing him down, so he ripped it off and pulled her back up to the surface by this time Bella had caught up to him and they both swam to the dock, Bella brushing hair out of Elizabeth's face. The Captain pulled Elizabeth onto the dock, Bella right behind him, "Not breathing!" Said Murtogg, the Captain made him move cutting open the corset, Elizabeth opened her eyes straight away coughing up water.

"Where did you get this…?" The Captain said finding a piece of gold Bella pushed him away leaning over Elizabeth, "Are you alright?" Bella breathed, Elizabeth couldn't quite make out who it was the water was blurring her vision but it cleared away after a moment.

Elizabeth gasped recognizing who was leaning over her. "On you're feet!" Norrington said pointing the sword at the Captain and Bella, Bella looked up as their father Weatherby ran to Elizabeth pulling her up, "Bella…" Elizabeth whispered Bella smiled sadly looking at Elizabeth then back to Norrington.

"Elizabeth are you alright…?" Their father asked wrapping his coat around her.

"Yes, I'm fine….Bella…" She said, at this moment, Bella wished, Elizabeth would quiet up. Their Father looks over and sees Mullroy holding Elizabeth's corset, he shrugs and points to the Captain, "Shoot him…and who on earth are you?"

Weatherby asked. "Father, don't you recognize her…it's Bella!" Elizabeth said somewhat excitedly, Weatherby looked up at Bella, who looked up at him slowly her hands behind her back, she swallowed hard as his stared at her, and everyone was looking at her she felt like someone that was on display.

"Shoot him." He said going back to the Captain glaring. "Father…do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth asked looking at Weatherby shivering from the water.

"I believe thanks are in order…" Norrington said holding his hand out to shake the Captain's, Bella tried to make several signals that this wasn't a good idea but he shook the Commodore's hand anyway. "Had a brush with the East India trading company did we? Pirate." He said smugly, Bella glowered at him he had seen the 'P', "And what are you doing with him?" James asked turning to Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed sardonically, "I wouldn't be with him but my father kicked me out of the house where else was I suppose to go?" She asked looking at him.

Weatherby looked nervous, "Hang him…and her!" He said chest heaving, Norrington looked at Weatherby as if he was mad, and Norrington swallowed hard, "Gillette fetch the irons…" He said slowly looking up at Bella who had the look of fear on her face.

"Well, well, well! Jack sparrow." Norrington said pulling the sleeve up farther to see a Sparrow flying in the horizon.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please sir." Jack said smiling somewhat.

"Well," James said somewhat smugly, "I don't see you're ship _Captain._"

Jack smiled impishly, "I'm in the market….as it were." He said swaying as if he was drunk.

"These are his things sir. Said he come to commandeer a ship." Said Mullroy handing over Jack's effects Bella still had her sword at her hip.

"Told you he was telling the truth!" Said Murtogg glaring. "No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north…" Norrington said looking through his things, he took out the sword and smiled, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of." He said.

"Ah, but you have heard of me." Jack said as if this was the best thing in the world this seemed to snap something with Norrington because he grabbed, Bella and Jack cuffing them.

"Commodore I really must protest!" Elizabeth said wriggling out of her Father's grip and walking up to James. "Pirate or not this man saved my life…my…my sister saved my life…" Elizabeth said near tears, Bella looked at Elizabeth swallowing hard, keeping tears back, no matter how angry she had been that Elizabeth had told her secret, all she wanted to do right now was hug Elizabeth.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington said looking at her annoyed.

"Though it seems enough to condemn them." Bella said hoarsely.

"Indeed." James said looking at her his face void of any emotion, but yet he seemed softer towards her then the Captain. "Elizabeth…thank you for trying…" Bella said letting a tear slip down her cheek, Elizabeth stepped in front of Bella and the Captain, "Finally!" The Captain said throwing his chains around Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack don't hurt her!" Bella screamed, Jack ignored her wrapping his one arm around Bella's waist, "My effects please…" Jack said looking at James…"Commodore." He warned, James grabbed his effects and gave them to Elizabeth who slowly put them on, "You're despicable!" She spat, Bella was still weeping, "Remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack...**Sparrow!"**

He said pushing Elizabeth away and hoisting Bella with him, swinging off soldiers shooting at them, "JACK!" She squealed as they landed on ground. They ran off as shots were fired, Jack grabbed her hand running behind a statue, he had his hand over Bella's mouth to keep her quiet as soldiers ran past, Jack pulled out his sword, "Come." He said Bella looked at the sign to see what shop they were going into, her breath caught…**_The Blacksmiths…_**

"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." Norrington said somewhat confused about Elizabeth's sister, the men ran after Jack and the woman passing the Blacksmiths shop, as Bella went in she noticed she was holding her breath and all she could think was, _"What if he is here?" _


	3. Captured

**CARIBBEAN**** BELLE**

****

**CHAPTER THREE: CAPTURED**

Bella and Jack slowly went into the Blacksmiths shop looking around, Bella was still holding her breath looking for any sign of William, and thankfully it was only the drunken man that supposedly took care of William. Jack looked around, most likely trying to find a way to get his irons off.

It was a dusty shop so dusty that you nearly choked to death on all the dust in the air, most of the windows were closed shut but small cracks through the wooden doors that closed the windows had rays of sunlight peaking through them. The small rays of sunlight put light on the small dust particles in the room. The floor was wooden but was covered in a layer of dirt and dust, there was a small table were William kept all his tools to make swords to the left there was a small hall that Bella figured led to a room. Chains and bags hung from the rafters above and there was a small fireplace that had small embers glowing as the fire had gone out hours before.

Bella looked over at the old man, he had gray hair that was balding, and he had a small shiny dirt speckled spot where his hair use to be. His feet were propped up on a stool, his head was leaning to the left and he held an alcohol bottle loosely in his hands, he snorted a little in his sleep and the green bottle feel out of his hands. Jack looked over startled he slowly crept over, Bella still rooted in her spot checking for any signs of William.

When she felt the coast was clear she slowly followed Jack as he walked over to the passed out old man, "Jack… let's get out of here." Bella said looking nervously as if William would jump out at any moment.

Jack only ignored her creeping closer and closer, he poked the man with his index finger, the man didn't stir at all, "Whoa!" Jack yelled, the man only mumbled in his sleep but returned to snoring. Jack stood up satisfied that he wouldn't wake up and looked around some more, he looked at the top rafters, and then to the left and saw some sort of thing that held swords. He looked over at the donkey and then over at the fireplace, he took out a metal rod and looked over at the donkey smirking somewhat.

"Jack…" Bella said cautiously, "What are you gonna do?"

"Shush, love." He said walking over to the donkey and pressing the hot metal rod against the donkey's behind, the donkey started to move, Jack smirked swinging the rod in his fingers smugly and throwing it back in the fire place he walked over and put his hands in the spindles of the device and the chains broke free.

Bella worried about all the racket they were making pulled on Jack's sleeve, "Let's _go."_ She said looking around, soon the door on the latch started to lift, Bella looked over and her eyes widened, Jack pulled on Bella's shirt and they hid behind some old barrels. William walked in looking around the donkey was still moving making the strange device move.

He walked over and calmed the donkey, slowly petting it, he looked around suspiciously. Bella's heart was racing he had really grown up since the last time she had seen him, he now had facial hair, his hair was much longer and tied back, she couldn't help but feel even more attracted to him, she swallowed hard looking him up and down. Jack noticed this and grinned at her, she rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the ribs. He winced and pouted at her in which she ignored.

He looked at the old man and smiled taking off his jacket, "Ah, just where I left you." He said putting his jacked up on a hook, Bella's eyes widened more his shirt was now slightly open. He walked over to where the sledge hammer was or what Bella thought was a sledge hammer, "Not where I left you." He said, at first Bella rolled her eyes thinking only William could remember where he had placed a hammer then she glared at Jack realizing he must have messed with it.

He shrugged, grinning impishly, Bella turned her head back to William, she was crouching down holding onto the barrel he looked over and noticed Jack's hat, Bella wanted to kill Jack. She glared at him again, but this time Jack was up with his sword out, he slapped William's hand when he went to pick it up.

"You're the one their hunting…" He said backing up a little, "The _pirate." _He said in deep loathing, Bella winced at this.

"You seem somewhat familiar have I threatened you before?" Jack asked piercing his lips, tilting his head to the side.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." William said lowly, Bella was watching this intently trying to figure out a way to get out of the shop without William noticing.

"Ah, well it would be a shame to put a black mark on you're record so if you'll excuse me—" Jack sad putting his sword away, William turned slightly to the table and grabbed a sword and held it to Jack, Bella gulped she jumped up and ran over to Jack who had his sword drawn.

"Now, let's just go Jack now if you'll excuse us Mr. Turner." She said slightly grinning and pulling on Jack's sleeve, William looked over at her with wide eyes.

"You think that's wise boy, crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked lazily almost smugly, he grinned at William.

William was still staring at Bella who was staring at him, only she was raising an eyebrow, she stepped back and shrugged, "Have at it." She said knowing there was no stopping Jack from a good duel and William from stopping his pride.

"You threatened Miss Swann!" William said turning his attention to Jack, angrily, Bella sighed quietly, **everyone **loved Elizabeth. He probably wanted to **marry **Elizabeth. Bella scowled but said nothing as Jack poised in position.

"Only a little." He said smirking, Jack took the first move, William blocked it perfectly, and following Jack around, and they circled each other, each looking at one another with deep concentration. William seemed determined to win the match, Bella watched intently as they fought both having good footwork. Their swords clanged and clashed in the air, the sound was deafening, loud swooshes as they moved their swords with speed and agility.

"You know what you're doing I'll give you that. Excellent form." Jack said seriously, "But how's you're footwork?" He asked, stepping carefully kicking dust up into the air, if I step here…" Jack said moving along, "Very good…" Jack said as if he was teaching William how to fight, "Now I step again…" He said blocking another blow, "Ta!" He said finding an exit and running off, William turned around and looked at Jack as he went to leave the shop, out of no where he took his sword and flung it at the door, embedding it above the latch.

Jack looked at William somewhat surprised even Bella was shocked, Jack started to yank on it but to his dismay it didn't come out, he whipped around obnoxiously, "That's a very good trick. Expect now, once again you are between me and my out… and you have no weapon." Jack said pulling out his sword again, William grinned turning around and pulling out a sword with a heated tip, Bella's eyes got large.

"Just stop you two!" She said looking between them, neither answered, they both looked at each other with a death glare. They started up again, the clashing and clanging getting louder, they were both on a wooden board that was like a teeter-totter. William takes a knife that's hanging with Jack's chains and embeds it in the rafters above, Jack looks up trying to pull it free, he looks down and glares stomping a wooden plank that was loose and hitting William in the face.

Jack wraps his legs around the sword trying to pull it free, Bella raises an eyebrow, biting her lips from laughing, William runs up about the time Jack falls, throwing him up into the rafters, Bella raises an eyebrow. _'Show offs' _She thought rolling her eyes.

William cuts a string free from a bag, making it plummet to the cart making Jack fly up as well, they both jump from rafter to rafter trying to avoid each other, William falls down off the rafters as Jack jumps down throwing sand in is eyes, "You cheated!" He spat.

"Pirate." Jack said cocking his pistol, Bella ran over, "Jack just let it go!" She said tugging on his sleeve as the door to the entrance to the shop started to open the soldiers were trying to break it down, "You! You side with him!" William spat glaring at her.

She frowned, "I see you believe my Father's lie that I left willingly." She said coldly looking at him, William's face softened somewhat, "Stand aside." Jack said cutting in.

"No, I won't let you escape." He said stubbornly.

"Will just let us go… you're sentencing us to prison!" Bella said frantically, William just stared at her, "It's the life you chose going with him." He said coldly, she just looked down more annoyed then ashamed.

"This shot is not meant for you." Jack said shoving Bella behind him, "Stand aside!" Jack said again, the drunken man had woken up and hit Jack in the head with his Alcohol bottle knocking him out, Bella looked over at the small man enraged.

"You little bastard!" She shrieked William just stood there not sure whether to feel bad, angry, happy to see her, or to notice the fact that she had grown into a beautiful woman, the same person that never took crap from anyone.

The soldiers came in and grabbed Bella, handcuffing her, "Thank you Mr. Brown, you helped capture two Dangerous fugitives." Norrington drawled. Bella just stood there looking at William who looked at her, she couldn't read his face nor should he read hers before they could say anything to each other they were hauled away from the shop and to the Jail cells.

Everyone seemed to be watching as the soldiers took Bella and Jack to the cell, Bella wondered if any of them recognized her and if they did what were they thinking? Some people pointed to the two fugitives and talked, Bella could only imagine what they were gossiping about, most likely how the Swann family had a black sheep in the family and was brining shame to them.

They soon were thrown into a cold, damp cell and locked in, to the left of them there were about four or five men in the cell next to them, the rest of the cells were empty, Jack started to come around and stir.

"You know this is all you're fault love." Jack mumbled, Bella looked over at him sharply and glared.

"How is it my fault?" She yelled.

"If you had taken that sword out and used it we wouldn't be in this mess." He said yawning, and laying back.

"Well, we were surrounded and what about you messing with that stupid hammer and what about leaving you're old ugly hat out! Will wouldn't have noticed a thing and we could have escaped!" She said crossing he arms over her chest and glaring.

"And what about dear William?" Jack yelled standing up and flailing his arms about, in a very bird like manner.

"What about him?" Bella asked narrowing her eyes looking up at Jack's hysterical form.

"You couldn't even yell at him! What are you in love with him?" He bellowed throwing himself down on a dry piece of hay.

Bella only kept her arms crossed as she stubbornly stared at the cell wall, "You're an ass." She said.

"Oh that's nice. I let you on my ship years ago through the goodness of my heart!" He said.

"Ha!" Bella chortled, "Goodness of you're heart? I didn't know had a heart." She snorted rolling her eyes, it wasn't that Jack and Bella hated each other it was the fact that when stress was high they nit picked about stupid things. Even though they both knew there was nothing they could have done they felt they needed to put the blame somewhere.

"Would you two shut up?" A annoyed man said from his cell, he had dark brown hair, he was so skinny his skin stuck to him like leather and you could see his bones, his eyes were hallowed out and he worse rags for clothes, both Jack and Bella crossed their arms and snorted before quieting up, it was going to be a long night.


	4. Survivors

Bella sighed looking over at Jack who was now sitting on the hay, arms crossed head back against the wall, mouth wide open snoring away, he looked like he was desperate for water and he was looking up towards the sky trying to have a drop of rain fall into his mouth. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms scowling. He always had to blame it on her, if she had just taken out her sword. Well if William had just let them out and if Jack had not messed with things hadn't left his hat out they wouldn't be in this mess.

_Leave it to a man, _she thought to herself, _to screw things up. _She looked over and pushed him onto his stomach just to piss him off she leaned back smiling, as Jack sat up looking at her glaring his beads and other trinkets in his face.

"I don't think that was necessary." He said trying to get the trinkets out of his face Bella only shrugged and looked up at him.

"You know braiding things into you're hair has really become a bad habit Jack." She said smirking.

He growled like a dog, "Well being a smart ass has really become a bad habit for you!" He snapped back.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oho! What a good come back." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You are so annoying." She added as an after thought.

"You're the one who woke me." He retorted.

"You're the one who provoked me to do it." She stated matter of factly.

Jack blinked at her clearly feeling a mix of annoyance and weariness, "How pray tell did I provoke you?" He asked shaking his head in her face.

"Because you got us in this mess and then proceeded to blame it on me." She said in a snotty tone.

Jack stood up and growled stomping his foot kicking some of the hay around, Bella raised an eyebrow not saying a word, "Are you _still_ going on about that!"

Bella stood up and glared at him, "Yes I am _still _going on about that!" She snorted in his face like a bull.

Jack glowered at her as she sat down on the small stone piece of concrete that was chained to the wall, she looked ahead towards outside the cell, her hair was now coming out of her ponytail her gray eyes seemed misty and her face was expressionless like she was in another world.

Jack sighed giving up, knowing they could go on like this forever and still get no where, he sat down next to her and sighed, staring at a piece of dust flying in the air.

There was nothing to do it was utter boredom, all you could do was sit there, and stare, and try not to rip the other ones head off. There was no way out.

Bella felt helpless, how was she supposed to get out of this one? Tomorrow they would both be hung. She felt like the time was going by too fast. Like someone took an hourglass and glued it to the table and there was no way she could stop the sand from going down. No way to pull the hourglass off the table.

All she could do was sit and wait, wait for her doom. All she could think was what lie her father could have told for William to be so cold and to sentence her to death.

They had been friends for so many years, and to her, how could he throw so many years of friendship out the door because she was doing something she didn't agree with?

She wanted to cry right then and there, she couldn't express how she felt, to sit and be able to do noting but wait to die, wait till the guard came in the next morning and take them to be hung.

She wasn't ready to die, this wasn't how she wanted to die, but somehow it was how it was going to happen.

Bella sighed heavily, "What now?" Jack grunted, Bella looked over and rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Nothing, Jack, you know you can't even give me a touch of comfort!" She bellowed, Jack didn't even look over he took his right hand poked her and said, "Touch."

Bella shook her head laughing sardonically, "You are such an ass!" She bellowed at a high octave.

Jack winced, this was going to be a long day with Bella, when she got in situations she didn't know how to get out of she lost her sense of humor and she was a fright. She would freak out over the smallest things, not that Jack couldn't blame her they were going to be sentenced to death.

"Elizabeth darling, but-" Stuttered Weatherby Swann, he was looking pretty shameful right now, as Elizabeth looked down on him with cold brown eyes.

Her hands were on her hips and she was still shivering from being wet, "You have sentenced you're daughter to death! She's my sister! How could you father?" She asked near tears.

"It was her choice to engage in piracy. I can't have that in my home, she would tarnish my good reputation that I and other Swann's before me worked hard to build up. She's a black sheep!" He said ice dripping from his voice, Elizabeth stood back, tears were coming to her eyes.

I regret…. I regret the day I ever told she had engaged in it. I could still have a sister that actually cared about what I want!" She said running up the stairs to her bedroom, "Elizabeth!" He called he only got the sound of a door slamming.

At times like this he realized how much like Bella she was. He sighed walking away, upstairs Elizabeth lay back on her bed crying quietly, she remembered seeing Bella's face. Belicia her full name was, it was named after a friend of their mothers but they started calling her Bella for short. Elizabeth sighed seeing Bella's sad face, she had her hair stuck to her face from the water, and her white shirt was clinging to her small frame she looked like she was about ready to cry.

Elizabeth could tell she was upset about her Father just turning her away. She knew secretly Bella had hoped her father would once again welcome her with open arms.

But it wasn't the case, it was all about image to their Father and to mostly the whole family. And he had made Bella out to be the bad one, the one that had supposedly broke his heart when in reality he had broke her heart.

Elizabeth punched her pillow in frustration and sat up deciding to have the maid Estrella draw her a bath hoping it would help with the shivering, she stood up and walked out to find Estrella coming out of Weatherby's room.

"Estrella…" Elizabeth said smiling.

The maid turned around looking at Elizabeth smiling, "Yes miss?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Would you draw me a bath, I'm a bit cold." She said wrapping her arms around herself.

The maid nodded, "Sure thing." She said walking into Elizabeth's room and to the bathroom near a small desk, Elizabeth waited near the door until the maid came out five minutes later.

"Tis' ready miss." She said nodding and walking off to do other chores around the house, Elizabeth walked inside after thanking her and pulling her clothes off, and she stepped into the small tub and slowly sat down sighing happily.

Her shivers were slowly going away, but the only problem was she couldn't get Bella out of her mind. She couldn't understand why her father felt he had to be like that. She wondered if her mother was the same way or if she was like herself and Bella.

Elizabeth knew that like herself Bella felt out of place, she was different then half the family. So many times family members would come over and Bella would say something she thought was innocent and it would end up being a horrible night.

Elizabeth was mostly the same way as Bella but she knew when to keep her mouth shut Bella either didn't know when to or she didn't care.

**Flash Back…**

_"Now Bella, Elizabeth. Behave while Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Jessica and Uncle Dean will be here so be good." Said a young Weatherby, Bella who was 12 and Elizabeth who was 13 nodded. _

_Within the hour all four people had arrived and they were eating dinner, Grandma Shelly was smiling and playing with Bella, Shelly had brown hair with gray streaks going through it. _

_She was in her fifties and reminded a lot of people of her daughter, Elizabeth and Bella's mother. She had gray eyes and tan skin. _

_"Hello Bella m'dear. How's my girl?" She asked smiling, Bella giggled, "Good Grandma, how are you?" She asked politely. _

_Shelly laughed as her grandfather Josh came up smiling at her, "How's my Granddaughter? Look what I have…" He said squatting down handing Bella something._

_It was a gold necklace with a small gold circle hanging from the chain, on it, it had a pirate ship with a black flag near it, with the Jolly Roger on it. _

_Bella looked up and smiled brightly, "Pirate necklace!" She said unable to contain herself, everyone stopped abruptly looking over, both Grandparents stood up looking down._

_"What did you give her? So you're the ones filling her mind with such garbage!" Weatherby said outraged, it was true both Grandparents would visit telling her pirate stories and giving her trinkets._

_The Grandparents were most laid back and felt letting the child hear exciting stories and use their imagination was good. _

_"I want you out of my house, out! __Elizabeth__ take this necklace and throw it away." Weatherby said ripping the necklace out of Bella's hand and giving it to __Elizabeth_

_"Yes, Father." She said, taking it, but she didn't throw it, she took it and stored it in her dresser drawer intrigued by it. _

_"I don't want you to ever come back to this home." He said harshly, Shelly looked like she was about ready to cry._

_"Weatherby…please…" _

_"Out!" He said, they looked at their grandchildren sadly one more time before leaving, Bella was crying, "Grandma! Grandpa!" _

_Weatherby turned around enraged, "To you're room!" He said, Bella almost looked like a dog with her tail between her legs and her ears down, she ran upstairs crying screaming, "I hate you!" _

_A few weeks later it came painfully to Bella's news that her grandparents had both died due to a supposed fire accident. For some reason she didn't believe this._

_All she wanted was the necklace that her grandparents had given her._

**End of the Flashback **

Elizabeth got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel, a nightgown was waiting for her, she dropped the towel and put the night gown on and sighed looking out the window, it was nightfall already, within a few hours time, Bella would be hung.

Elizabeth's throat became tight as she walked over to her drawer pulling out the necklace, her grandparents had given Bella. She ran her finger across it and smiled somewhat.

If she ever got the chance she would give it to Bella. She put the necklace back in the drawer and got up as the maid came in getting Elizabeth in to bed and putting a bed warmer in.

"Rough day it has been." Estrella said.

"Yes, I knew the Commodore would propose but I wasn't quite prepared." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, I was talking about you being threatened by that pirate! Must have been terrible."

Elizabeth nodded faintly, "Oh yes, it was." She said sighing.

'But the Commodore proposed fancy that, it's a smart match miss if it's not too bold to say!" She said smiling.

Elizabeth nodded swallowing hard, "It is a smart match, any woman would be lucky to have him." She said not truly meaning it.

"That Will Turner, he's a fine man too." Estrella said.

Elizabeth felt her face grow a little hot, "That is too bold." She said edgily.

The maid took the hint, "Sorry Miss was not my place. Good night." She said walking away closing the door, Elizabeth sighed looking over at the lamp running her hands across the necklace, she had taken from Will.

She looked outside hearing something as the lamp went out, "Weird…" Just muttered.

"JACK. I AM NOT PLAYING CHARADES WITH YOU." Bella said harshly, "Honestly, how can you play a game at a time like this?"

"Oh come on!" Jack said pouting, "If these are our last hours we might as bloody well have fun!" He said growling.

Bella sighed, she hated when Jack was right. _Stupid Git. _She thought bitterly as cannon fire was heard.

They both stopped their fighting, the men in the cell aways from them stopped trying to get the dog that held the keys in his mouth stopped, Jack climbed up a ledge on the wall and looked out the cell.

"It's the pearl." He said mysteriously, Bella gasped excitedly and ran up there with him.

"Are you sure!" She asked smiling, Jack looked over and grinned, "Aye, I'm sure." He said looking back out.

"The Black Pearl, I've heard stories, never leaves any survivors." Said a man in the cell next to them fearfully.

Bella raised an eyebrow but it was Jack who spoke up, "Never leaves any survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" He said smirking.

The man scowled a little but said nothing, Bella only hoped that it would hit the cell and they could escape, but so far her luck wasn't too good.

A/N: I guess it was a filler chapter… more action next chapter. Thanks for waiting for an update! Review please!


	5. Escape

**CARIBBEAN** **BELLE**

**FIVE: ESCAPE**

Bella looked around outside hearing commotion, people screaming, children crying and rough laughter. Every now and then you saw an orange light that signaled another cannon fire. It was odd; most of the time Pirates steered clear of Port Royal they hadn't had an attack in years.

Bella stepped down off the rock and paced the cell, there had to be a way out, and there just had to be. _Stupid Commodore, stupid Royal Navy, stupid Jack for being so… stupid._ She thought frowning a little. Jack was still near the cell window looking out.

"Stop pacing, you're making me nervous." Jack commented without turning around.

Bella turned around and stuck her tongue out at him and whipped around, "I'll do what I want thank you very much." She said sticking her nose in the air.

BOOM

Without a blink of an eye Bella was on the ground Jack on top of her a cannon had fired at hit the cell, Jack had landed on her with an "oomph!" She groaned her black hair in her face her hands flat on the ground, "Get off you're bloody fat arse off me Jack." She moaned she swore he broke her back.

He grumbled at stood up as she did, "My sympathies friends, you have no manner of luck at all." Said the gaunt faced man as he stepped through a hole in the wall, Bella walked over there was a small crack in the wall, she stepped up and squeezed through and to her surprise she fit through, Jack was still stuck in his cell glaring at her.

He walked over in a very Jack Sparrow manner with a frown on his face all his trinkets he had clipped on him were jingling. He stepped up and tried to fit through but to no avail he was much bigger then Bella and he was a man which meant he was built different.

There was no way for Bella to get the keys the only way out was through the wall, she looked at Jack torn, "Just go, go see if you're sister is alright." He said reading her mind. It was true she had been worried about her sister since the attack thus she had started to pace.

"I'm sorry; I'll come back later and find a way out." She said smiling sadly and jumping out. It was a small area like a huge crater had landed there, at the bottom was a small puddle of water. Bella looked up she could still hear the screams of terror.

She had heard them so many times, in pirate raids with Jack. But he hated violence and tried to do things a round about way, which for some odd reason worked. She slowly climbed the cold slippery rock to peak over, she was having trouble keeping her footing but she managed.

She peeked over and saw the small down, she jumped over the rock, she found the little shack where they kept the prisoners weapons and opened it, _Stupid Gits didn't even lock it!_ She thought smirking to herself. She grabbed her sword and pistol and crouched down sneaking along near the docks, the screaming was growing louder, she kept a good firm hand on her sword as she crept closer.

"AH!" A woman screamed running along the dirt path holding her dress up as she ran along, Bella stood up and shot the man square in the back before running in the thick of it. Pirates were everywhere buildings were being burned down, _Elizabeth! _Bella thought worrying about where she was.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing!" A rough voice behind her said, she whipped around and pointed her sword at the man, he was short, and had a dirty white shirt on with black slacks his hands were filthy and rough.

His teeth were rotting out Bella took her pistol and whipped him in the head with it, knocking him out, 'Pig.' She muttered to herself. She turned around to see William staring at her, he looked over and she couldn't read his emotion on his face.

He was fighting his way towards her, she turned around as she felt someone approach her she shot him square in the gut before looking up and to her horror she saw Elizabeth in the hands of a few pirates.

"ELIZABETH!" Bella screamed running towards her but pirates were coming out everywhere trying to stop her she felt like she was getting no where, hot tears were running down her face, "Get out of my way!" She screamed frantically, but as they finally cleared away, Elizabeth was gone.

Bella's heart sank, "No…" She whispered, people hardly noticed her as they ran around like they had their heads cut off, pirates pushed past her and women pushed her out of her way, but it was like she was in a trance, she had failed her sister.

"Elizabeth…" She said staring at the spot she was at, she turned around, as William was smirking at a man whose bomb had gone wrong, but a pirate ran behind up, "Outta my way!" He yelled slamming a alcohol bottle into William's head. He fell over unconscious.

Bella ran over and shook him, "Will…Will…WILLIAM…" She said shaking him, she threw herself on the ground, "Damn it." She moaned pulling him against a wall. She had to get Jack out of prison but how? It was starting to settle down obviously they were here for Elizabeth.

Bella sighed and curled up on the ground next to William, she was beat and she didn't think she could stay awake any longer and for some reason with Williams presence next to her it made her relax all the much easier.

"_Ha-ha, Will you'll never catch me," Bella said running around her Father's yard hiding behind different trees, most of them palm tress, other coconut and some Banana. _

"_Bella!" William said laughing running after her, she ran behind a tree but her giggle gave her away and Will darted behind it scaring her half out of her wits._

"_AH!" She said toppling over and falling on her back, Will falling over her, both were 14 years of age, she blushed shyly as did Will. _

_He stood up quickly and helped her up neither able to make eyes contact, "Let's go in and see Father." Bella said leading the way._

_It was then Bella realized she liked Will._

Bella woke up startled looking around see William starting to stir she had stupid dreams about William a lot lately. She looked over and she and William made eye contact.

She looked away and saw William get up, she stood up quickly, "Where you going?" She asked.

No Answer.

"You can't be mad at me forever you know! I thought we were friends Will!" She said angrily.

"I'm going to see you're Father." Will said stiffly, Bella followed and they came to a small place where Norrington was pouring over maps.

"They've taken her, they've taken Elizabeth!" Will said frantically.

"Mr. Murtogg remove this man please." Norrington droned.

Will only shoved him away, "We have to save her." Of course Bella knew this was hopeless thus knowing that if they wanted to save Elizabeth they would have to take matters into their own hands.

Thus making Bella's Father hate her even more. "If you have any information on my daughter please share!"

"Wow, I'm so glad you're worried about Elizabeth Father, you love her so much don't you?" Bella asked bitterly.

"How did she get out of the holding cell?" Governor Swann demanded.

"Because I'm the one besides Elizabeth that has a brain in this family the rest of you have money. I much prefer a brain thank you very much." She said stoically.

"Enough," Will said, "That isn't good enough! They could kill her by the time you find her!" Will said shouting down Norrington's idea of trying to 'track' them down.

_What a bunch of idiot, although they are men… _She thought smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off you're face!" The Governor demanded, Bella raised an eyebrow and started her so called Father down, he sure had gotten old… and gray… and senile.

"Oh, is smirking against the law too?" She asked as Will stormed out, "Jolly good to see you but I'm afraid I must be off to save you from further embarrassment." She said taking a bow and walking off.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Why are you following me?" Will asked irritated.

Bella shrugged, "Because." She replied.

William growled, "Because isn't an answer." He said.

Bella grinned, "It is an answer-"

"It just isn't the answer I want to hear, right." Will said smirking a little, "You still say that?" He asked.

"Course' I do! Haven't changed a bit, old boy!" She said walking next to him sticking her nose in the air, "I say old chap," She said trying to sound posh, "Where are we going?" She asked laughing.

Will couldn't help but crack a smiled, "Murtogg and Mullroy said Sparrow talked about the Black Pearl, he'll know where they are." He said.

"Oh yes, he will," Bella said excitedly, "He's always talking about the Pearl." She replied.

Will didn't say anything, "Why'd you leave?" He asked.

Bella sighed, "Because I didn't fit in, in my family Will. Pirates, I was accepted there. They aren't all bad you know its freedom if you just gave it a chance… I knew you'd be upset with me, buying into the lie my Father gave…" She said sadly.

"I didn't buy into it, I knew you like pirates, but I hate them, they-"

"Will you don't know if Pirates killed you're father, no offence but you didn't know him, he could have been one himself for all you know."

"He wasn't!" He snapped at Bella who backed away a little, he sighed, "Sorry, I just wish I _did _know him…" Will said as they walked in to see Jack laying on the hay.

"Well hello old boy!" Bella said acting posh again; Jack sat up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're insane." He said, "Of course that isn't a bad thing."

"Better not me Sparrow." She said pouting.

"Sparrow, you've seen the Black Pearl?" Will asked.

"Heard o' it." He said picking at his finger nails.

"You know where it makes berth?" Will asked gripping the cell bars tightly peeking in on Jack.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta." Jack said as if this was a juicy tale but Bella had heard it many times before. "It's an island that cannot be found," He continued raising his index fingers lazily, "Except by those who already know where it is."

"But Jack how did someone find it in the first place I mean-" Bella began.

"Shush." Jack said making Bella glare at him, "You think too much." He finished.

"The ship is real enough," Will said, "Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack said laying back down.

"They took Elizabeth." Will said.

Jack sat up grinning, "Ah! So it is that you've found a girl? Well if you're all hasten to save the young lady you'll have to do it yourself I see no profit in it for me." Jack replied.

"I can get you out of here." Will said desperately, Bella knew he must be to work with a pirate, this made Bella frown, he must really love her.

"How's that? The key's run off." Jack said.

"I helped make these cells these are half barrel hinges, with the right about a leverage the door will come free." Will said taking a bench and leaning it against the door looking at Jack who appeared to be in thought.

Jack looked up and thought about it, "What's you're name boy?" He asked.

"Will Turner." Will said quietly, Bella grew anxious she had hoped Jack wouldn't spill the beans about him knowing Will's Father.

"Ah, I imagine that would be short for William? Good strong name…" Jack said thoughtfully, "Well, Mr. Turner I've changed my mind, if you help me escape, I swear upon the pain of death I shall take you to the Pearl and you're bonny lass." He said.

They shook and William got him out, Will ran ahead as Jack got his things, "Jack," Bella said warningly, "If you're planning something because he's Bootstraps son, I swear, I'll kill you if you put him in danger." She said.

Jack looked at her and wrapped his arms around her, "You have me word." He said grabbing his things and running ahead, Bella tailing him, she had a bad feeling he was doing something she wasn't going to like.

**A/n: **Sorry it took me a while feedback is welcome!


End file.
